elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragana
Ragana is an elven witch who resides in Elvendale. She was introduced in the second mini-movie, Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave. Official Biography Background Ragana had weak fire powers as a child. She was so afraid of being laughed at that she was easily tempted by the Shadow Fountain's promise of instant, immense power. Instead of working hard like the others, she drank from the Shadow Fountain's waters. Her magic is now connected to darkness, and her hunger for power makes her seek control of the dragons of Elvendale. Personality As a child, Ragana was sensitive to the teasing she received from her peers, and eventually grew to resent them. After drinking from the Shadow Fountain, she succumbed to her darkest desires, becoming cold and vicious. Ragana is only slightly kinder to her cat Jynx and her fox Dusti, often making them do anything she wants. She likes to have personal space, and hates sugary foods. Ragana may also be germophobic, as evidenced by the webisode "Change From Within." Appearance Ragana’s long, magenta hair cascades down her back. She also has magenta eyes, a light complexion, and black, claw-like fingernails. Ragana most often wears a long black dress with a panel of lime-green scales running down the middle. It is sleeveless, although two thorny black cuffs around her upper-arms give the illusion of an off-the-shoulder dress. A green jewel decorates the center of her spiked, black headdress, while a second green jewel shines at her neck. In the webisode "One is More Fun," Ragana can be seen wearing a black and green nightgown with a matching nightcap. Later, she is dressed in her Halloween costume, a bat-themed, black and green dress. Ragana also sports a pair of large, bat-like fairy wings on her back. To complete the look, she dons elbow-length gloves that are black and green, and carries a black staff topped with a green skull. Ragana temporarily underwent a makeover in her attempt to be more approachable and friendly in the webisode ''Change from Within." The dress she wore was red, trimmed with fuchsia at the bottom hem. Fuchsia swirls on the bodice formed a heart-like shape. A pink bow completed the look. For a brief moment, she had her hair braided like Emily’s, but it was quickly undone. Relationships Friends Jynx and Dusti are Ragana's faithful animal companions. While not exactly friends, she and Cronan almost partnered up on "Evil Apprentice," where villains team up for some wicked good fun. However, Ragana ultimately decided she was better off on her own. It is possible that Ragana perceives the Shadow Fountain as a "friend," since it can talk, and Ragana often goes to it when she needs advice. It is later revealed in season 4 that the voice of the Shadow Fountain belongs to Noctura. Enemies Ragana despises Emily and her friends for thwarting her plans in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave." Emily, especially, is a nuisance - her sweet and friendly disposition annoys Ragana deeply. Romance It is likely that several goblins have a crush on Ragana. Fibblin faints in her presence during "Evil Apprentice” while Roblin stares at her dreamily. In her castle, she has a portrait of Tidus with a lipstick mark on it. Sets *Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle Trivia * The name "Ragana" means "witch" in both Lithuanian and Latvian. * Ragana can instantly change her clothes using magic. * According to Aira, Ragana never learned to use fire magic. Therefore, when fire magic was drained from Elvendale in season 4, Ragana was not affected - you can't lose something you never had. * According to an issue of LEGO Life magazine, Noctura is responsible for Ragana's corruption, most likely due to Noctura inhabiting the shadow fountain. * During "Down a Dark Path," Ragana creates a symbol in the air for Naida, which seems to be an orchid flower. Orchids are symbols of luxury, power, and perfection. This could be a reference to Ragana's motto: "Why rebrand perfection?" *There used to be a species of moths called "Ragana." There is a saying "like moths to a flame" because moths are attracted to heat and light. This is ironic since Ragana abandoned the fire element in favour of darkness. *Ragana does not like cookies unless they are dunked in Shadow Water. Gallery LEGO Ragana01.jpg|Ragana from the 2nd Storyline Webisodes Young Ragana.png|Young Ragana Screenshot_20190417-181557_YouTube.jpg|"Preteen" Ragana Ragana Web1.png|Ragana (Season 2) Ragana Web2.png|Ragana (Season 3 and onward) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves